Yuan Ka-Fai
Yuan Ka-Fai ist ein Antagonist aus Tales of Symphonia und ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Persönlichkeit Yuan zeigt eine stark sarkastische und ernsthafte Seite. Wenn er sein Ziel erreichen will, ist es schwierig, ihn davon abzubringen, und Emotionen zeigt er nur ungern. Im zweiten Teil ist Yuan eher ruhigen Gemüts und zeigt wenig von seiner vorigen Persönlichkeit. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Yuan ist mehrere Jahrtausende vor der Handlung von Tales of Symphonia geboren worden. Er ist ein Halbelf, der eine engere Verbindung mit der Stadt Asgard hat, die zu der Zeit, als er dort gewohnt hatte, noch einen anderen Namen getragen hatte. Geboren wurde er im Kharlan-Krieg, der fünftausend Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia begann und eintausend Jahre später endete. Während des Krieges begegnete er den Halbelfen-Geschwistern Martel und Mithos Yggdrasill sowie dem Menschen Kratos Aurion, mit denen er sich verbündete, um den Krieg zu beenden. Sie gelangten im Verlauf des Krieges an Cruxis-Kristalle, mit denen sie sich in Engel entwickeln konnten. Gemeinsam beendeten sie den Kharlan-Krieg, indem Mithos einen Friedensvertrag auf den Heiligen Ebenen von Kharlan unterzeichnen ließ und daraufhin die Welten teilte, um die beiden streitenden Königreiche zu trennen: Sylvarant und Tethe'alla, die beiden Königreiche, wurden zu unterschiedlichen Welten. Yuan war mit Martel verlobt. In einer Rückblende wird deutlich, dass er wie Mithos und Kratos auch jenen Menschen verabscheut, der Martel hinterrücks getötet hat, obwohl der Krieg vorbei gewesen war. Im Gegensatz zu Mithos verstand er Martels letzten Wunsch nach einer Welt, in der Halbelfen akzeptiert werden, jedoch nicht falsch und arbeitet gegen Mithos' Plan, die Menschen, Elfen und Halbelfen mithilfe von Exspheres anzugleichen, sodass keine Unterschiede zwischen ihnen mehr bestehen. thumb|300px|left|Yuan bedroht Lloyd Yuan erkennt hingegen, dass Martels Seele endgültig sterben muss, weil Mithos sie an den Mana-Keim des verdorrten Kharlan-Baums gebunden hatte und die beiden nun voneinander abhängig sind. Er verstand, dass der Kharlan-Baum erneut Wurzeln schlagen muss, wie Mithos es ursprünglich Ratatosk bei seinem Pakt mit ihm versprochen hat, um wieder Mana in die Welten zu bringen und sie vor dem endgültigen Tod zu bewahren, da das Prolongationsprojekt lediglich zur Aufschiebung des Todes der Welten dient, aber kein endgültiger Zustand ist. Um sein Ziel zu erreichen, gründete Yuan eine nicht genauer definierte Zeit vor Tales of Symphonia die Abtrünnigen, die aus abtrünnigen Mitgliedern von Cruxis und den Desians besteht, deren Anführer er als einer der vier Seraphen weiterhin ist. Er versucht seit jeher, unerkannt zu bleiben, und es gelingt ihm tatsächlich, sich selbst als Anführer der Abtrünnigen vor Kratos und Mithos zu verbergen, indem seine rechte Hand, Botta, die offenen Arbeiten erledigt. Indem er seinen Posten verbarg, kann er als Mithos' Vertrauter weiterhin leichter an dessen Pläne gelangen. Tales of Symphonia Vermutlich über Mithos erfährt Yuan, dass Colette Brunel, die Auserwählte von Sylvarant, das perfekte Gefäß für Martels Seele ist. Er befiehlt den Abtrünnigen, Colette zu töten, doch der versuchte Mord an ihr am Tempel von Martel gelingt nicht, da Kratos eingreift. Da die Abtrünnigen es darauf anlegen, für Desians gehalten zu werden, werden sie am Tempel auch für Desians gehalten. Yuan heuert zudem einen Meuchelmörder aus Mizuho an. Es kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass er sich dessen bewusst ist, dass Mizuho ohnehin Spione besitzt, die durchaus von beiden Welten wissen. Er erhält als Verbündete Sheena Fujibayashi, die über das System der zwei Welten unterrichtet und mithilfe der Abtrünnigen nach Sylvarant gesandt wird, um die Auserwählte zu töten. Nachdem Lloyd Irving und Genis Sage nach der Zerstörung Iselias verbannt werden und versuchen, Colette einzuholen, wird Lloyd von den Abtrünnigen gefangen genommen und zum Stützpunkt Sylvarant gebracht wird. Dort begegnet Yuan ihm erstmals und erkennt bereits die Ähnlichkeit von ihm zu Kratos. Es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen ihnen, der jedoch unterbrochen wird, weil der Alarm ausgelöst wurde und Yuan flüchten muss, ehe Kratos ihn sieht, da ansonsten die Pläne der Abtrünnigen durchkreuz werden würden. Er überlässt es Botta, die Helden aufzuhalten. Daraufhin versucht Yuan durch mehrere misslungene Attentate, Kratos zu töten. Der Sinn dahinter ist, dass Kratos Origin mit seinem Mana versiegelt hatte und Yuan so nicht an das Ewige Schwert gelangen kann, mit dem er sich seinen Wunsch erfüllen will, den Mana-Keim zum Austreiben zu bringen. Diese versuchten Attentate geschehen, wenn die Helden in den Gasthäusern übernachten. thumb|300px|Yuan rettet Kratos' Leben, indem er sein Mana mit ihm teilt Yuans Hoffnung, dass Sheena Colette töten würde, wird im Verlauf der Handlung zerstört, da Sheena sich nach mehreren misslungenen Versuchen mit den Helden anfreundet und sich mit ihnen verbündet. Yuan selbst versucht schließlich in Hima, kurz bevor die Helden zum Turm des Heils aufbrechen, erneut Kratos zu töten. Dies wird durch Lloyd verhindert, der Kratos warnt, sodass dieser sich wehren und Yuan schwer verletzen kann. Yuan verliert dabei seinen Verlobungsring. Im Turm des Heils muss Yuan schließlich einsehen, dass Colette nicht mehr getötet werden kann, da sie als vollständiger Engel eine tödliche Waffe ist und er sie nicht angreifen kann. Er befreit die Helden stattdessen im Turm des Heils, wo sie beinahe von Yggdrasill getötet worden waren. Die Abtrünnigen bringen die Helden zum Stützpunkt Syvarant, wo sie erwachen und ihre Situation zu erfassen versuchen. Zunächst sind sie sich einig, dass Yuan und die Abtrünnigen Feinde sind. Yuan will Lloyd schließlich gefangen nehmen, da er in ihm die Möglichkeit sieht, Kratos zu erpressen, doch die Helden können mithilfe von Sheenas Wissen über die Rheairds in die Schwesterwelt Sylvarants fliehen, nach Tethe'alla. Nachdem die Helden zum Fooji-Gebirge zurückkehren, um die notgelandeten Rheairds aufzulesen, lauert Yuan den Helden auf, um Lloyd gefangen zu nehmen. Nach einem Gespräch mit Pronyma, die den Helden eine Falle gestellt hatte, um Colette gefangen zu nehmen, einigen die beiden sich darauf, dass er Lloyd nehmen kann. Doch Colette gelingt es hier, ihr Bewusstsein zurückzuerlangen und die anderen Helden zu befreien, wodurch sie ihre Gegner zurückschlagen können. Ein weiteres Mal treffen die Helden auf die Abtrünnigen als diese versuchen Rheiards zu stehlen, damit sie Colette, die von Rodyle entführt wurde, zu retten. Dabei stellen sich Yuan und Botta ihnen entgegen, doch der Konflikt wird schließlich durch ein Erdbeben unterbrochen, wodurch die Helden fliehen können. Als die Helden den Abtrünnigen das nächste Mal vor der Palmacosta-Farm begegnen, sieht Yuan ein, dass eine Kooperation mit ihnen hilfreich wäre. Er aktiviert den Dimensions-Transport der Rheiards, vorausgesetzt, dass die Helden in die Isolierte Insel-Farm eindringen und erfolgreich zurückkehren. In der Farm ertrinkt allerdings Botta, doch als die Helden Yuan von seinem Tod unterrichten, reagiert er gelassen. Schließlich aktiviert er den Dimensions-Transport der Rheiards, sodass die Helden frei zwischen den Welten wechseln können. Die Helden geben ihm zudem den Rheaird zurück, den sie von Mithos erhalten hatten, was Yuan irritiert, da alle Rheairds im Besitz der Abtrünnigen im Hangar sind. Das nächste Mal tritt Yuan auf, als Kratos im Turm des Manas die Helden davon abhalten will, den letzten Pakt mit den Elementargeistern Luna und Aska zu schließen. Das Gespräch wird von Yuan unterbrochen, der Kratos an seinem Vorhaben verhindert. Nach dem Pakt kommen Yuan und Kratos die Treppen hinauf, wo schließlich nach deren Eintreffen ein weiteres Erdbeben stattfindet. Der Kharlan-Baum gerät außer Kontrolle und die Helden dringen zusammen mit Kratos in die Iselia-Farm ein, während Sheena zusammen mit den Abtrünnigen die Mana-Kanone vorbereitet. Nachdem der Baum schließlich gebändigt wurde, verlassen die Helden die Iselia-Farm und suchen nach den Heilmitteln um Chronisches Angelus Crystallus Inofficium, welches an Colette erkrankt war, zu finden und um sie zu heilen. In der Zwischenzeit nimmt Yuan Kratos gefangen und offenbart schließlich vor dem Haus von Altessa Lloyd, nachdem Colettes Krankheit geheilt wurde, dass Kratos der Vater von Lloyd sei. Lloyd, der es zuerst nicht wahrhaben will, rastet schließlich aus, als sich Yuan über seine Mutter äußerte, dass sie eine armselige Frau sei hinsichtlich ihres Schicksals in ein Exbelua verwandelt und von Kratos umgebracht zu werden. Als der Yuan Lloyd bedroht, wirft sich Kratos dazwischen und wird bewusstlos. Die Situation verschärft sich noch als Mithos eingreift und Yuan verletzt. Dann verschwindet Mithos zusammen mit Pronyma und dem bewusstlosen Kratos. Yuan, in Sorge um die Abtrünnigen, verlässt schließlich die Helden wieder. Yuan erscheint zuletzt, als Kratos sich dazu entscheidet, das Siegel von Origin zu brechen und damit sein Leben in Gefahr zu bringen. Yuan teilt hierbei sein Mana mit Kratos, um sein Leben zu retten. Nachdem Mithos gestorben, die Welten wiedervereinigt und der neue Weltenbaum gepflanzt wird, verabschiedet sich Kratos von den Helden. Yuan hingegen bleibt aus unbekannten Gründen auf Aseria und wird der Wächter des Weltenbaums. thumb|300px|left|Yuan begegnet Emil und Marta in Asgard und erblickt Tenebrae Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World spielt Yuan nur noch eine geringfügige Rolle. Man sieht ihn zum ersten Mal in Asgard, wo Emil Castagnier in ihn läuft. Dieser entschuldigt sich sofort und Yuan nimmt es gelassen. Er richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Tenebrae, den er spüren kann. Später in der Handlung offenbart er den Helden, dass er der Wächter des Weltenbaums ist und dass er Lloyd darum gebeten hatte, die Centurio-Kerne einzusammeln, damit beide sie in der Gähnenden Schlucht zusammen mit dem Kern von Ratatosk versiegeln können. Yuan ermutigt auch Emil, damit er zu dem steht, was er wirklich ist, da Emil der Beschwörungsgeist Ratatosk ist. In einer Nebenaufgabe unterhält sich Yuan ein letztes Mal mit Kratos, mit dem er zwei Jahre lang Funkkontakt gehalten hatte. Schließlich bricht der Kontakt ab, da sich Derris-Kharlan zu weit von Aseria entfernt hat und beide Freunde sagen schweren Herzens Lebewohl. Wissenswertes *In Tales of Symphonia wird nicht deutlich, was mit Yuan nach der Haupthandlung geschieht. Erst in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World wird offenbart, dass Yuan nicht wie Kratos die vereinte Welt verlassen hat und mit Derris-Kharlan fortgegangen ist. *Yuans Nachname wird noch nicht in Tales of Symphonia erwähnt, aber in einer kurzen Nebensequenz in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. *In Tales of Symphonia: The Animation wird offenbart, dass Yuan durchaus zusammen mit Kratos hätte sterben können, als er sein Mana mit ihm an Origins Siegel geteilt hatte. *Yuans japanische Synchronstimme ist identisch mit der von Dhaos aus den japanischsprachigen Tales of Phantasia-Spielen sowie mit der von Eizen aus Tales of Berseria. *Yuans Vorname ist chinesischen Ursprungs. Zugleich sind Yuan-Geldscheine ein Teil des Renminbi, der Währung Chinas. *Yuan teilt sich seinen englischen Synchronsprecher aus Tales of Symphonia mit Magnius und Kvar aus demselben Spiel. Charakterliste en:Yuan Ka-Fai Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Yuan Ka-Fai